Season 1
The first season of Inhuman, which consists of 10 episodes, aired between March 6, 2018 and May 8, 2018 at 9/8c. The synopsis of the season: Diego Perez is a thirty year old who is haunted by visions of a demon named Abaddon. He soon learns that he is a half demon and is chosen by God to protect a woman named Kristin, giving him a chance to prove that demons can be good. Diego and Kristen must embrace the supernatural world with some help from friends. Season Summary The season follows Diego being haunted by visions of Abaddon. Diego learns from God that he is a half demon and is chosen by God to protect a woman named Kristin. Diego and Kristin find out that Kristin is an angel named Kristiel. Along the way, Diego and Kristin are joined by their friends Alex and Emily and meet two angels named Nathan and Beth, who are there to protect Kristin. Diego falls in love with a demon named Mia, who teaches him how to use his powers. Erika then injects Diego with Lucifer's blood and tells him to kill Kristin or he'll be the new King of Hell. Diego is running out of time but they get help from a shapeshifter named Erin, who shifts into Kristin to help Diego. Diego and Kristin find out from God that Abaddon is going to set Lucifer free by opening the door to Hell. Diego, Kristin and the others prepare to go to war with Abaddon but Erika kills Emily and Diego kills Erika. Diego, Kristin and the others come face to face with Abaddon but Abaddon sets his hellhounds to kill them. While fighting off the hellhounds, Alex is killed and Abaddon escapes. Abaddon warns Diego that he will rule Hell one day and him and Kristin will go to war with each other. Kristin tries to find Abaddon on her own but Kristin is kidnapped by demons. Kristin learns that her kidnapper is Abaddon and Abaddon reaches out to Diego to warn him that he is running out of time and must join him in the fight. Diego warns Nathan, Mia and Beth about Abaddon's deal and they come up with a plan to kill Abaddon. Nathan, Mia and Beth try to sneak up on Abaddon but Abaddon realizes Diego's plan and kills Kristin. Diego, Nathan, Mia and Beth try to find the door to Heaven but are ambushed by Abaddon and his demons. Nathan and Mia fight them off but are killed by Abaddon and Diego and Beth find the door to Heaven, where God resurrects Kristin. Diego, Kristin and Beth fight against Abaddon's demons with the help of Mia, who is not dead and Beth is killed. Abaddon tells Mia that when they kill him, Lucifer will be set free and Mia smiles, revealing she was a member of Abaddon's demons. Diego goes after Abaddon but learns from Abaddon that he is the door to Hell, meaning if he is killed, he will cause chaos by setting Lucifer free. Kristin enters the room and Diego tries to warn her but Kristin impales Abaddon with her sword. Kristin thinks it is all over but Diego tells her that she started the apocalypse and she is shocked. Diego and Kristin watch as the ground shakes and are almost killed but God teleports them out of the building and they watch the building go up in flames while Mia smiles as Lucifer is coming to Earth. Main Cast *Ryan Guzman as Diego Perez (10/10) *Jessica Rothe as Kristin Tate (10/10) *Ryan Kelley as Nathan (9/10) (episodes 1-9) *Teresa Palmer as Beth (10/10) Recurring Cast *Nina Dobrev as Mia (8/10) (episodes 1-4, 7-10) *Kellan Lutz as Abaddon (7/10) (episodes 1, 3-4, 7-10) *Connor Jessup as Alex Peyton (7/10)(episodes 1-7) *Skyler Samuels as Emily Scott (6/10) (episodes 1-6) *Christopher Gorham as God (4/10) (episodes 1, 5, 9-10) *Jessy Schram as Erika (3/10) (episodes 2, 5-6) *Daniella Pineda as Erin (1/10) (episode 2)